Ice Castles
by The Great ShiniGami
Summary: The first installment of the music collection.rnAmi has a secret, but to tell might kill her. Trust Kotetsu to make the worst out of her turmoil...


Ice Castles  
  
By The Great ShiniGami  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or the song that is the title of this story. I just played the damn thing for home coming one time.   
  
Ami had waited a long time for this day, the one day that she felt she could tell her friends that she was in love. The fact that she was in love with one of the said friends was the only deterrent. Also since the said friend was female wasn't helping matters. She never thought that she could tell Makoto about her love for her. Especially since she had such a strong friendship with Makoto. How those three words change a relationship between two people so drastically. "I love you", could she say them? And, if she could say them, then how? Ami didn't know, and thought that she never would. Without knowing why she picked up the phone and dialed Rei's number.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi." Piped Rei from the reciever that Ami cradled between her neck and shoulder as she tried to adjust the bow on the collar of her light-blue dress that fell around her ankles. Ami had no idea why she would call Rei about this. She wasn't the most rational of people when it comes to these kinds of things. "Rei, I was wondering if you were free today. I need some 'advice' on a personal matter." Ami stated hesitantly. Why on earth had she said that? Why was she acting like this? Normally, she went to Usagi or Michiru for this kind of thing, but this time she was calling Rei, of all people. "Sure, just give me some time to get ready. About ten minutes then you can head over." Rei replied. "Thanks…" Ami mumbled into the telephone as she started to have an epileptic seizure from the stress she had just put herself through. Ami paced around her room when she heard a small knock at her bedroom door. She walked over to the door, hands shaking with a mix of fear, joy, and depression. To her shock and chagrin, the one person she only ever came close to hating, the one person she had most never wanted to see for the rest of her lives, Kotetsu Murasame, the evil one himself was standing in her bedroom with that devious grin that literally screamed "I'm Rick James Bitch!" on his face and that ludicrous microphone in his hand. The look on her face went from shock to anger, and inevitably to panic. What if he knew? He knew that they were senshi, and he knew about their future and their past lives. Would he know about her love too? Would he broadcast the news of her sexuality to all of Japan? She shook as her heart raced faster and faster. Her hands flew to her left breast as she clutched her chest in torment. She was dying, she knew it and she knew that he had come to watch…watch her die. He relished in death, thrived in it. He had come to mock her love with death. To die in her Mako-chan's arms, she wanted it to end that way. She would never do that now. She would die degraded, insulted and used by the emperor of Dominaria to achieve a little satisfaction in the days events. 'Just another one of the many victims of the ShadowLord.' She thought. Now Makoto would love another. She could see it already. Makoto crying over her 'friend's' death, when she could have been her lover. Makoto and Minako making love in their bed, married, joined as one. Their children laying flowers by a blue crystal on the anniversary of her demise. Those thoughts just made the pain worse and she sunk to the floor in exhaustion as the darkness closed in around her and she finally hit the floor in deathly bliss.  
  
Ami awoke to a shining golden aura beaming down on her half-naked body. She screamed once and then sighed. It was just Kara. What would they have done without her, Ami did not know? But she was glad that she was there. Kotetsu was also there on the other side of the room, scribbling something onto cramped space on paper. As was Dre. Ami began to fester ideas that this had been one of Kotetsu's evil jokes, and that his dark power had caused her to die…almost. She looked around and noticed that she was in their apartment. Kara had patched her up and if Kotetsu hadn't got there when he did she would have really died. She didn't know how she knew this but she just knew something bad had happened. "Why did I black out?" She asked Kara who was humming softly while playing with her long white hair. Ami could have fallen in love with her, had she not met Makoto first. "The stress you went through was not of normal levels for a human. Remember you're not a sailor senshi all of the time. You friends are on their way here, I suggest you become presentable, unless you girls do this kind of thing 'often'?" Kara said as she pointed to where she had placed her clothes. Ami dressed hurriedly and stood firmly on her feet just to stumble and fall into the nearest chair. She heard the doorbell ring and saw dome of Kotetsu's more limber spinal movements as he rushed to finish what ever he and Dre were working on over there that had drawn enough concentration from them to be startled by a 'mere mortal doorbell'. "Yes, come on i…" Kara said as she was interrupted by a sharp "NOT RIGHT NOW!!!" from Kotetsu and Dre both. The fact that those two were cooperating together made Ami suspicious. What were they doing over there?  
  
Makoto burst asunder the wall that was Kotetsu and Dre forcing the door shut and rushed over to Ami's side holding her close to her chest. 'Makoto's breasts were soft for their size' Ami thought. Great, she was getting turned on right after she had almost died from heart failure. For some reason that struck her as funny and she started laughing for no apparent reason whatsoever. "Ami…it's going to be okay…" Rei said shakily as Makoto buried Ami deeper into a bear hug. Makoto final let loose after she noticed that Ami was turning blue.   
  
A strange melody rose from the huge sound system in the apartment. Strange but familiar. It had the sound of things that were forgotten long ago, but kept there still…deep within the soul of the composer. Or composers… Ami looked over to Kotetsu; he was playing this song on the piano. Dre was bent over his drum set as the song went into a chorus. The soft tones set aglow a light in Ami's eyes. She knew where she had heard this before. Kotetsu had composed it for her wedding in her past life, _and he had arranged the entire thing! The heart attack, the call, her thoughts even, all of it had been formulated and executed by Kotetsu!_ She was about to start into a fury when she realized that Makoto was there as well. Ami burst into tears of joy as she walked ever so slowly over to where her friend was standing and whispered words, soft as newly spun silk into the ear of the chestnut hared beauty. "I love you Mako-chan…"  
  
Fin' by The Great _ShiniGami  
_  
Other works by this author (Me) Other works in this series.  
  
Imperium Galactica Dominaria Requiem  
  
Imperium Dragonia Incantum  
  
The Dragoon  
  
Mark Time Hut! 


End file.
